


Weekend at Coran's

by alliaskofyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Keith, Beach Holidays, Beach House, California, Day At The Beach, Guitarist and Singer Lance, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Writer Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Keith, Lance, and Shiro spend a weekend at Coran's in the summer.





	Weekend at Coran's

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Shklance Summer Exchange for [awarmlight](http://awarmlight-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! : ) xx

Shiro throws the last suitcase into the hatchback and closes it shut. He breathes a deep sigh, reaching his hands to the sky to stretch out his back before climbing into the driver’s seat. His entrance into the car is met with the playful bickerings of Lance and Keith who argue over who will choose the music. 

 

“Lance, we are not listening to Demi’s new album.” Keith grabs the aux cord from Lance’s hand. 

 

“Well, I don’t want to listen to Panic! At the Disco.” Lance argues. 

 

Shiro laughs and buckles his seatbelt, turning toward Keith, who sits in the passenger seat. He steals the aux cord. “Driver gets to choose.”

 

Keith frowns. “But you’re just going to play some musical!” 

 

Lance nods his head and pouts in the backseat.

 

Shiro smiles. “You know me too well.” He hits play and both Keith and Lance collectively burst into laughter as Shiro shouts, “You’ve got a problem? You’ve got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far. Why now are you pulling on my dick?”

 

“I’d normally slap your face off,” Keith yells. 

 

Lance follows. “And everyone here could watch.”

 

And, all at once: “But I’m feeling nice. Here’s some advice. Listen up biotch!”

 

\---

 

“Wow.” Lance breathes. He stands in front of El Matador State Beach. The cove they stand on opens up to a rocky beach and clear waters. “This is beautiful.”

 

“We’ll have to make sure to send your Uncle Coran a ‘thank you’ card, Lance.” Shiro murmurs next to him, appreciating the beauty as well. 

 

“Are you guys going to help unpack or not?” Keith grumbles as he hauls yet another one of Lance’s suitcases to the door. 

 

Shiro laughs and strolls over to the Jeep, picking up two suitcases. Lance follows after him with one. 

 

“Keith, don’t be so grumpy that you miss the view.” Lance chides playfully. 

 

Keith sticks his tongue out at Lance. “Maybe if someone didn’t pack so much, I’d be able to.”

 

“We’re gonna be here all weekend,” Lance argues. “Don’t judge me for wanting to be prepared.”

 

Keith drops Lance’s luggage unceremoniously and pulls Lance to him, pecking him on the lips. “Not judging, just teasing.”

 

Lance glares but it quickly subsides into a fond giggle as Keith places a kiss on Lance’s cheek, chin, nose, and forehead. 

 

“Glad to see you two made up.” Shiro chuckles from the entryway, carrying the last of the luggage. 

 

“You know I couldn’t stay mad at his lovely face for too long.” Lance taps Keith’s nose.

 

“You think my face is lovely?” Keith questions. 

 

“Every part of you is lovely,” Lance confirms, leaning closer to Keith.

 

“That earns you another kiss,” Keith says, pressing his lips gently to Lance’s. The kiss quickly escalates as Lance teases a tongue against Keith’s open mouth. His tongue slips in, sliding against Keith’s with slow, deliberate licks. Keith moans and pulls Lance closer, gripping the short ends of his hair tight in his grasp. 

 

“Although I enjoy watching this, trust me I do, we should probably unpack.” Shiro laughs at the glare he receives from his two boyfriends and picks up most of the luggage to carry to the room. They begrudgingly follow.

 

\---

 

The storm echoes around them, shaking the little shack and swirling the sand violently outside. The waves crash against the surf; the sun nowhere to be found. Clouds swirl overhead and the promise of a break in the storm is broken. 

 

Still, Lance decided he would make the most of his time, and Shiro and Keith agreed. They sit in the sunroom, a few candles emit flickering shadows along the walls. Shiro rests on the sofa, typing away at his computer, constructing his new creative nonfiction essay for his collection that will be published in little over a year. Lance feels a burst of pride at Shiro’s accomplishments and excitement at the possibility of being able to read his new work. 

 

Keith sits across the room, on a stool, painting, but the easel is angled away from Lance so he, unfortunately, can’t see it. 

 

Lance sits on the couch with Shiro across from him. He strums his guitar, mind focused, yet still wandering, on the new song he’s been trying to write for the past week. Slowly the words begin to come to him and he writes with a fervor he hasn’t had in quite a while. 

 

He starts to sing them as he plays, trying to get a feel for how the words and notes sound. 

 

_ Give a little time to me, we’ll burn this out. We’ll play hide n seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my my my give me love. My my my my give me love.  _

 

He pauses and writes a few notes onto his sheet and looks up to see Shiro and Keith both staring at him. He feels slightly self-conscious. “Was it bad?”

 

Shiro shakes his head vehemently. “Not at all. It was-”

 

“Amazing.” Keith finishes. 

 

Lance blushes and ducks his head to hide it. Shiro stands and stretches, ruffling Lance’s hair and walking over to where Keith sits to admire Keith’s work. Lance rests his guitar against the armrest and walks over to them to see Keith’s work as well. It’s a painting of both him and Shiro, resting on the sofa, doing what they both love: writing and playing. 

 

“Keith, it’s beautiful.” Shiro praises. 

 

Keith’s face burns and Lance drops a kiss to his cheek. “I love it.”

 

Keith smiles, bright and lovely.

 

\---

 

Shiro reclines and watches Lance and Keith from the shore. Safe underneath the shade, he can see Keith try to stand on Lance’s surfboard once more, only to flail and fall again. Lance is in hysterics, laughing so hard he doesn’t see an oncoming wave. He is pulled under and comes up sputtering. Keith laughs this time and Lance shoves water at him playfully. A water fight breaks out, and Shiro can only faintly see his boyfriends as they chaotically splash each other. He laughs when Lance gets the upper hand and pushes Keith under, swimming freestyle as quick as he can to get away from Keith’s wrath. He only gets so far before he is dragged backward by his foot and tackled by Keith. They tussle in the water and come up for air, full of giggles and bright smiles. Shiro admires their glistening, wet bodies as they come out of the water and walk toward him.

 

“You should have come out, Shiro. The water is beautiful.” Lance grins and sets his board in the sand. 

 

Keith nods in agreement. “It is beautiful. Well, at least it is when I’m not being shoved under water.” 

 

Lance gives a sheepish grin and ruffles through their cooler, pulling out three chicken salad sandwiches and passing them around. They eat quickly between jokes and kisses. 

 

Soon, Shiro hears a familiar jingle off in the distance and so does Lance, going by his expression. As it approaches, Lance gets more and more excited. “Ice cream!” He yelps and begins to dig through his bag in search of money. “Keith, do you have some cash? I can’t seem to find any.”

 

“It’s because you’re broke as fuck.” Keith mumbles.

 

Lance releases an exaggerated gasp and places a hand over his heart. “How rude.”

 

Shiro rolls his eyes playfully and gives Lance a twenty.

 

“Come on, Keith! You got to help me carry them back.” Lance yells as he runs toward the truck.

 

Keith gives Shiro an exasperated look, resulting in a deep chuckle from Shiro. He turns to follow Lance. 

 

They return with three cones, ice cream dripping down their arms. Shiro raises an eyebrow at the mess.

 

“It’s hot.” Lance defends then shrugs as he hands Shiro his ice cream.

 

They eat in pleasant silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Lance glances up at Shiro and laughs. “You have ice cream all over your lips.” Shiro lifts his arm and tries to rub it off, but Lance just laughs again and shakes his head.

 

“Here.” Keith leans over and kisses Shiro, licking the leftover ice cream off his lips. 

 

Lance pouts and taps his ice cream against his lips. “What about me?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable.” But he kisses him, too.

 

\---

 

Keith lays next to Lance, cuddled into his side. Lance, sandwiched between Shiro and Keith, murmurs in his sleep and turns over to press himself against Shiro’s chest. Shiro curls tighter around him. Keith rolls over to watch them. Maybe it’s a little creepy, but sometimes he loves his insomnia because it grants him moments like this. Moments that make his heart ache with how full it is, with how in love he is, with how lucky he is. As he watches Lance start to drool in his sleep and Shiro smile softly at a dream Keith hopes is peaceful for once, Keith feels immensely at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro totally loves musicals, okay? haha : ) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
